


Les Errances

by Buissoneum



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Immortals, Procedural
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buissoneum/pseuds/Buissoneum
Summary: Un procédural montrant un peu de la vie de Clode, un Semi-Mortel qui vit ses vies.





	1. Déroute et prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, je commence un truc que j'ai jamais fait pour voir comment ça se passe, normalement il y aura une suite samedi prochain.

Le Général avait depuis longtemps congédié ses conseillers. Demain serait rude, pour eux comme pour lui. Des pas commencèrent à se faire entendre, et le Général se retournait pour accueillir son visiteur.

Il boîtait. Il respirait fort. Il puait franchement. Il ne ressemblait à rien. C’était donc un vrai héros de guerre.

-M’avez mandé, Géral ?

-Oui, répondit le Général, son visage fin lançant un regard presque amical à l’arrivant. J’aurais préféré que vous arriviez plus tôt, j’aimerais avoir votre avis sur nos préparations pour dem…

-Bah, z’allez tous crever, lâcha le héros de guerre en s’appuyant sur sa béquille. Pas pr’être pessimiste, jusse qu’en face, l’ont reçu.

-De quoi, l’ont ?

Le Général était interloqué, n’ayant jamais vu son interlocuteur aussi rapide pour juger. Soupirant, l’intrus se dirigea vers une banquette en serrant les dents, refusant de répondre à la question qu’on lui avait posé. Une fois assis, ses épaules se relâchèrent et l’espace d’un instant, on aurait presque cru voir un humain respectable.

-Mon Géral… Z’ont un iède dans leur camp. J’airais vous dire « z’allez z’en sortir », mais ce serait jusse faux.

-Et comment savez-vous ça ? Demanda l’homme fin, qui avait reculé, et dont le visage commençait à se tordre.

-Des choses que je sais, mon Géral, répondit dans un nouveau soupir le héros de guerre. J’airais v’dire comment, mais v’comprendriez point.

Le Général ne répondit pas. La seule preuve qu’il avait compris ce que son interlocuteur disait était la blancheur de ses jointures posées sur la table où sa grande stratégie venait de s’effondrer.

-Tenant, savez qu’on va crever. Conclut l’invité. Je crèverais avec vous, z’inquiétez pas. J’aimais bin ce fort.

Le Général fut pendu trois heures après l’aube. Trois heures après le début de la bataille. Deux heures après sa fin.

Le héros de guerre était pendu à côté, le visage dans un sac noir. Le sac n’avait pas une bonne odeur. Pas grand-chose de bon en fait. L’homme s’était débattu un peu, pour la forme, et avait ensuite la rigidité caractéristique des cadavres avait pris ses membres. Derrière le sac, dans ses oreilles résonnaient les bruits déjà entendus en bien des circonstances. Les soldats festoyaient. Peu de bâtiments avaient brûlé, et les quelques pillages s’étaient fait punir. « L’iède » veillait au grain.

Les jours passèrent, le cadavre patienta.

C’était un moment sans particularité, sans rien qui ne se passe d’inhabituel. Les cadavres d’officiers pendaient depuis une dizaine de jours. Comme si l’univers en avait assez de l’inaction, les cordes qui marquaient les gorges des cadavres claquèrent, comme des élastiques. La trentaine de cadavres fut propulsé au sol, les cordes à leur cous tranchées par un coup venu d’elles-mêmes.

Personne n’était là pour le voir. Ni pour l’entendre d’ailleurs. Au bout d’une dizaine de minutes, un grognement résonna. Un autre lui répondit, et quelques instants plus tard, sept cadavres s’étaient relevés, et s’échinaient à enlever les cordes qui écrasaient leurs trachées.

Une fois les sacs retirés, les cadavres animés firent quelques étirements, leurs peaux décomposées se réparant d’elle-même. Au bout de quelques minutes, un des cadavres réussit à parler dans un langage. Un grognement lui répondit, et l’ancien héros de guerre, désormais ressuscité en bonne forme physique prit la parole, dans une langue bien différente que celle qu’il parlait avec ce Général.

-Vous les aimiez bien ces types ?

Cette question simple créa immédiatement un débat endiablé dans la langue étrangère qu’ils partageaient. Heureusement que personne n’était à proximité.

Au bout de presque une heure d’insultes et d’arguments en tous genre, l’ancien héros de guerre leva la main et donna son verdit :

-Ils restent crevés. Que l’Est nous pardonne.

-Que l’Est nous pardonne, grommelèrent un à un les autres.

Et ils partirent, chacun dans une direction différente, sans se saluer. Le héros pendu se dirigeait vers un buisson qu’il avait visité plusieurs jours auparavant.

Maugréant qu’il aurait dû prendre une pelle, il commença à creuser avec les mains. Se brisant un à un chaque ongle, il finit par tomber sur un ballot de tissu bleu. Le faisant émerger de la terre, il s’en saisit et le déplia, révélant quelques vêtements ainsi qu’une ceinture ouvragée. Laissant derrière lui les vêtements de héros qu’il avait sali comme un cadavre, il était désormais vêtu d’un ample manteau, camouflant la ceinture.

Une fois vêtu, l’homme se saisit du dernier objet qu’il avait laissé dans le ballot, un fourreau ouvragé (et l’épée qui va avec, évidemment). Glissant ce dernier objet dans sa ceinture, il donna un petit coup de pied dans le ballot. Il ne ressentit aucune satisfaction à faire ça.

-Merde alors.

Et c’est sur ces sages mots que le ressuscité repartit, sans même tenter de cacher ses traces. Émergeant de la forêt, il regarda la petite route qui serpentait dans la vallée devant lui. Mal pavée, envahie de mauvaises herbes… Un nouveau commencement tout à fait acceptable.

Avec un sourire nostalgique, il lança un dernier regard à son fourreau. Pour être plus exact, il lança un regard à la chose contenue dans son fourreau, l’arme où le nom de Clode était gravé.

Puis il partit.


	2. Rocaille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Clode va chercher des cailloux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui je viens juste de commencer le truc et je fais déjà des trucs à la va-vite... Bref.

-J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez besoin d'aide.

L'homme avait relevé la tête, et jaugeait le nouveau venu. Pas trop mal vêtu, pas trop mal bâti, pas trop malpoli. Une fois le raclement de gorge passé, l'homme répondit donc en ces termes à l'intrus :

-Ouais, l'aide de gens qualifiés. J'ai pas besoin de gens dont les poumons sont pas capable de supporter trois litres de pus ou quoi.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais respirer.

Haussant les épaules, l'homme désigna une cabane au demandeur d'emploi. Celui-ci se dirigea vers la petite bâtisse, dans laquelle il attendit quelques minutes que son futur employeur le rejoigne. Les deux se retrouvèrent donc devant la porte, et en tendant la main, celui qui se brisait le dos quelques instants plus tôt se présenta :

-Quand on me nomme, on m'appelle Vorm.

-Quand on me nomme, on m'appelle Clode.

Clode tendit lui aussi la main, et leur rencontre donna lieu à une empoignade. Vorm jugeant avoir fait une bonne affaire – en tous cas c'est ce qu'indiquait son visage – il rompit la salutation et ouvrit la cabane. Après avoir reçu quelques instructions sommaire, le nouveau venu se retrouva seul dans la cabane, en face d'un puits et de vêtements de protection. Posant ses affaires sur un râtelier posé à proximité, il revêtit la tenue grise, et s'attacha.

Le puits était plutôt profond.

Oui, Clode en avait vu qui allaient plus loin, la différence avec ceux-là tenait de la méthode de construction. Il semblait avoir été construit sans réfléchir, en renforçant là où ça donnait l'impression d'être faible... Normalement des puits pareils ne tiennent pas au-delà de 20 mètres.

Le puits que le nouvel employé descendait faisait une centaine de mètres de profondeur.

À la suite d'une descente en douceur, il s'activa rapidement, se saisissant d'une pelle qui traînait. Ses yeux se balançaient rapidement d'un côté à l'autre de la salle où il était arrivé, en quête de cette bien jolie lueur verdâtre...

Le sol de la salle avait presque été épuisé. Il ne restait que des petits morceaux, que le nouveau venu ramassait consciencieusement. Finalement, il jugea qu'il n'y avait plus rien dans la salle et partit vers la suivante.

Taillée dans le basalte, les quelques meubles qu'elle possédait était encore poussiéreux. Les intrus avaient beau être aussi courageux qu'on les suspectait, ils n'étaient pas fous au point d'abandonner toute superstition. Évoluant dans la poussière, Clode finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait, un gisement intact, délaissé par les expéditions précédentes.

S'acharnant avec la pelle, il délogea un bloc verdâtre. Séparé de la roche, la partie du bloc dorénavant exposée à l'air commença à empester. Sans y prêter attention, l'intrus jeta le bloc dans le seau qu'il traînait depuis sa descente.

Remarquant que le gisement continuait, l'homme s'acharna dessus jusqu'à ce que plus rien n'y brille et que son seau soit rempli. Il lui fallut presque une demi-heure pour remonter, autant à cause du puits mal conçu que du poids qu'il devait traîner.

Ouvrant grand la porte de la cabane, Clode émergea des profondeurs, apportant moult rocs avec lui. Un hochement appréciatif de tête plus tard, lui et Vorm commençaient à étendre la pêche dans les champs alentour, défrichés à l'avance. Les rocs étaient rangés par ordre de taille, posés sur la partie qui étaient en contact avec le sol plus tôt et toujours espacés d'un mètre.

Une fois ce travail fini, Vorm s'assit pour reprendre son souffle. La journée n'était pas finie, mais il ne voulait pas la continuer. Il en informa donc Clode en ces termes :

-Je vais rentrer maintenant. Tu veux ton salaire tout de suite ou tu peux attendre ?

-Je peux attendre, le rassura l'étranger. Je peux faire une virée en bas ?

-Allez, de toutes façons je peux pas tout prendre moi-même, gardes-en un peu pour toi, accorda le propriétaire du puits en se levant. Suis la route vers le hameau, j'habite un peu avant.

-Merci beaucoup.

N'ayant pas quitté la combinaison grise, Clode retourna dans le puits sans attendre. Une fois les pieds posés sur le sol du souterrain, il se dirigea vers la seconde salle. Derrière le gisement qu'il avait appauvri – et qui commençait déjà à repousser – se trouvait ce qu'il avait découvert à sa première visite. Dégageant les rocs qui poussaient, il fit à nouveau face à la petite ouverture, trop petite pour laisser passer autre chose que sa tête.

Alors il se résolut à ne laisser passer que sa tête. Vu de l'extérieur, on aurait pu croire que la terre venait d'avaler son crâne. De son point de vue cependant, il n'y avait que le bruit du vent dans les ténèbres absolus.

La cavité sous lui était immense. Mais elle semblait déserte. Avec un petit soupir de résignation, il commença à tortiller du cou pour en sortir avant que son regard soit accroché par quelque chose. En bas, quelqu'un le regardait. Alors il regarda la chose en bas. Dans les yeux.

-Tu t'introduis dans ma demeure, constata la chose.

-Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas parlé à quelqu'un, s'excusa Clode.

-Pourtant tu as bien parlé avec ce petit exploitant, il y a quelques minutes à peine.

-Ça peut sonner méprisant, mais je ne considérais pas ça comme un dialogue.

-Bonne nouvelle, c'est méprisant.

-Si vous le dites, concéda l'intrus en levant les yeux à ce qui était le plus proche d'un ciel dans les galeries. Cependant, j'aurais quelques questions.

-Et moi je n'ai pas envie d'y répondre, assona la chose. Du balais maintenant, sinon je me charge moi-même de te faire partir.

-Je vois. Passez une agréable... Journée ? Soirée ?

-Soirée.

-Bonne soirée, donc.

Et Clode retira la tête du trou, un peu déçu en surface mais excité intérieurement : enfin la preuve que toutes les galeries n'étaient pas inactives. Remontant à la surface en apportant quelques rocs afin de donner l'impression qu'il avait travaillé, il constata que le soleil se couchait. Plaçant les rocs rapidement, il se dirigea ensuite vers la route, et, du moins il l'espérait, vers sa paie.


End file.
